The present invention relates to labels to be affixed to a container and to a method of producing a succession of these labels on a length of release backing material.
The labels of the present invention have particular application in the labelling of containers such as boxes, packets, tins, jars, bottles, etc. It is frequently desirable when labelling such containers to have a label which is a so-called "extended text" label. This type of label provides additional surface area for information relating to the product in the container.